Everything You Want
by DJ Rocca
Summary: She was a Star and he was a Zero, he knew she'd never say yes, but he wanted to ask…  10 dates challenge on LJ  Stella/Lyle.
1. Chapter 1: Head Over Heels

Everything You Want

**Title: **Head Over Heels **  
><strong>**Author: **dj_rocca**  
><strong>**Fandom:** Lemonade Mouth (movie)**  
><strong>**Pairing: **Stella/Lyle**  
><strong>**Rating: **PG?**  
><strong>**Summary: **She was a Star and he was a Zero, he knew she'd never say yes, but he wanted to ask…**  
><strong>**Set and prompt number: **Feelings (10_dates on LJ)**  
><strong>**Warnings: Language, Sexual Innuendo, Violence (Also I have NO beta at this time. I do apologize for my errors, just enjoy the story!)  
>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Lemonade Mouth, , Bleach, Doctor Who or Labyrinth, I do not make a profit from writing this. If you are unfamiliar with Doctor Who and Bleach, look them up, they have huge followings for a reason ;)

_I wanted to be with you alone  
><em>_And talk about the weather…  
><em>_Something happens and I'm head over heels  
><em>_I never find out till I'm head over heels  
><em>_Ah, don't take my heart, don't break my heart  
><em>_Don't, don't, don't throw it away.  
><em>-Tears For Fears

Lyle watched as Stella Yamada walked into school, strutting in like nothing was different. It was another day of school and she was just your average student; albeit in a cosplay costume. It had been one year since Lemonade Mouth rocked the school and became famous. And it was now their Junior Year and the week of Halloween, which would explain why she was dressed in Shihakushō robes. Instead of her guitar strapped to her back, it seemed to be a Zanpaku-to. Had he not already fallen in love with her over the previous year, seeing her dressed up as Rukia Kuchiki from the popular Manga and Anime "Bleach" would have done it. She was smiling as she drew closer and nodded to his costume.

"The Doctor, I presume?" she asked and he grinned as he reached into his pocket and withdrew a small bag.

"Would you like a jelly baby, Ms. Kuchiki?" he asked and she laughed and let out a cheer.

"Thank God! You get it, I was worried there for a minute, and about to lose all my faith in the Geekdom of Mesa High," she smirked, taking some candy from her friend who was dressed like Tom Baker's incarnation of The Doctor.

"Don't worry, they were probably too busy checking you out to make a comment on your costume," he felt himself blush as the comment raced out of his lips, Stella smirked and winked at him.

"Yeah, well had I gone as other characters they would have been more appropriate to check me out but I can't fill out a Rangiku or Orihime, since I'm in the IBTC," Stella laughed and Lyle blushed, trying not to look at her chest. "You're cute," she told him, knowing full well knowing he was trying to avoid looking down. "See you later," she told him, spying Olivia not too far away. "Yo! Lovegood! Wait up!"

"I love you," he whispered as he watched her go and sighed heavily.

"I love you too!" came a voice as an arm came down around his shoulders. He jumped as Wen laughed in his ear. "So, you love Stella, eh?"

"Uh-I-I-uh…I do…" he confessed and Wen smirked, they continued down the hall with Wen's arm around his shoulders.

"Then tell her Dude!" The keyboardist of Lemonade Mouth cheered.

"No way! A girl like her and a guy like me? It'd never happen," Lyle said, as he hung his head.

"Lyle, don't sell yourself short! You've been our tech since day one! And come on, if someone as geeky as me can get a girl, or a closeted geek like Scott," Wen nodded over to the lockers where Scott was dressed as Jereth the Goblin King, wig and tight pants included, standing with Mo who was dressed as Sarah in a full ball gown. "Can get girls, so can you!"

"Says the guy dressed as Ron Weasley,"

"Don't be doubtful Doctor! Ask the girl out!" Wen cheered and threw his fist up as someone yelled "Weasley is our king."

"Easy for the guy with the magic wand to say" Lyle commented while pointing his replica sonic screwdriver at Wen's magic wand.

"Trust me, she'll say yes" came the reply from the red haired teen in the robe.

"Who's going to say what?" came the question from the newly arrived Charlie, decked out in a glistening suit and top hat as Johnny Depp's Willy Wonka.

"Turns out the good Doctor here has a crush on our little Soul Reaper," Wen supplied, Charlie looked at him and blinked.

"You don't know anything about Bleach, do you?" The keyboardist asked, the drummer shook his head.

"I know it's what my Mom uses to whiten my socks," he shrugged as Wen and Lyle slammed his faces into their palms.

"Dude…you have to come over to my house and I'll educate you," Wen stated in a grave tone of voice that left Charlie mildly frightened.

"Uhm…It's not gonna hurt is it?" the confused drummer asked as Wen put his arms around his friend and started to walk away.

"Trust me man, you'll be fine."

The comment from his close friend lifted his spirit. Perhaps tomorrow would be the day he'd finally talk to her. That was it then; tomorrow he'd ask her out. The boy dressed as a timelord sighed. If only he had a Tardis.

-  
>To Be Continued<br>Reviews are love!


	2. Chapter 2: Every Little Thing She Does

Everything You Want

**Title: **Every Little Thing She Does**  
><strong>**Author: **dj_rocca**  
><strong>**Fandom:** Lemonade Mouth (movie)**  
><strong>**Pairing: **Stella/Lyle**  
><strong>**Rating: **PG13**  
><strong>**Summary: **She was a Star and he was a Zero, he knew she'd never say yes, but he wanted to ask…**  
><strong>**Set and prompt number:** School (10_dates)**  
><strong>**Warnings: **Language, Sexual Innuendo, Violence  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Lemonade Mouth, Doctor Who, DC Comic Characters; I do not make a profit for writing this story.

_Though I've tried before to tell her  
><em>_Of the feelings I have for her in my heart  
><em>_Every time that I come near her  
><em>_I just lost my nerve as I've done from the start  
><em>_-_The Police

Lyle Dwarkin knew today was the day to ask Stella Yamada, Lemonade Mouth Goddess, out. It wasn't because he had waited so long; it was because she came to school in a Zantanna costume. He has come as the 8th Doctor and from the grin on her face when she saw him, she approved. She looked at him and pointed her wand.

"emoc ereh," he assumed that's what she said, given she was speaking backwards. Her dedication to the costume character she was embodying made him fall harder and harder for her.

"Why Zantanna, you are looking lovely this morning," he said and she grinned.

"Thanks! I figured you'd immediately get this costume," she said and he smiled back.

"Yeah, I am a well rounded geek and pretty well versed in DC and Marvel Comics," he assured her and she put her hand on her hip and shot him a mischievous look.

"Oh yeah? What about Dark Horse or Top Cow?" She asked and he smiled.

"Come on, Sara Pezzini is one of the most epic female superheros that has ever graced the cover of a comic," he told her and she laughed.

"It was the big boobs wasn't it?" he blushed and struggled not to stammer.

"Hey, I didn't d-draw her, you can blame Michael Turner," he said and she laughed again.

"May he rest in peace," she said with a firm nod.

"Stella, there's something I've been wanting-"

"Is it a new look? Because that goth getup makes you look like you should be scamming on guys, not girls," Ray scoffed as he approached, Lyle watched in disgust as Ray slowly looked Stella up and down. Stella's face colored pink with embarrassment and fury. "Even if this one is a freak, at least she's hot,"

"Ray-" Lyle began and Stella cut him off.

"Ray, you're such a creep. Get the hell out of here, your girlfriend looks like she's gonna crush your balls," Stella warned, glancing at Patty, the fury in her face matched Stella's.

"Who gives a shit, you look better than she does. You look like a two dollar wh-"

That was as far as Ray got before Lyle did something he never think he would have the courage to do. He slammed out with his fist and punched Ray in the nose. He took sick satisfaction in the fact Ray's blood was not only on his fist but racing down Ray's face. Stella looked impressed and stunned while everyone in eyeshot looked surprised, then some of them cheered.

"What the fuck! My nose!" Ray roared, clutching his nose with both hands.

"You had it coming. Don't you dare talk to her like that again," Lyle heard himself saying in a dark voice, even Stella was staring wide eyed now.

"Wow, way to find your balls," she said impressed, "That's kinda hot…uh oh here comes Brenigan," she hissed and smiled as their principal approached on his segway.

"Lyle, Ray, Stella-"

"Stella's innocent, she had nothing to do with this," Lyle said and Stella looked at him with a look he had never seen before, he wasn't sure what it meant but he couldn't stop to ask as he was directed to the office.

As he was sitting in the office, the adrenaline was wearing off and now he felt like he was going to throw up. He had never lifted a hand to anyone in his life. He had never been in trouble for anything before.

"I'm extremely surprised to find you in my office today, Mr. Dwarkin," Brenigan stated, "I understand Mr. Beech isn't the easiest person to get alon-"

"Principal Brenigan, he was practically sexually harassing Stella, not to forget bullying me! Isn't a Zero Tolerance rule supposed to be in affect?" Lyle asked, after all, two weeks earlier Brenigan had made a big deal about it at an assembly and on his announcements.

"True, but you still need to be punished for striking another student. Since this is your first offense, I will give you detention for a week."

"Thank you Sir," Lyle said, knowing full well he could have been suspended and then would be in deep trouble when he got home.

"Was it worth it, Mr. Dwarkin?" Brenigan asked and Lyle looked to the screens since wild flailing suddenly caught his eye.

Stella was standing in clear view of the camera by the gym holding a sign that read "Dinner Later?" Lyle nodded to the screen and Brenigan pursed his lips and shook his head as Stella flipped the sign so it now read "Hi Brenigan!".

"Yeah," Lyle said with a smile, "It was worth it."

To Be Continued  
>Reviews are love<br>I hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3: Sex & CandyNo adult content

Everything You Want

**Title: **Sex and Candy**  
><strong>**Author: **dj_rocca**  
><strong>**Fandom:** Lemonade Mouth (movie)**  
><strong>**Pairing: **Stella/Lyle**  
><strong>**Rating: **PG13**  
><strong>**Summary: **She was a Star and he was a Zero, he knew she'd never say yes, but he wanted to ask…**  
><strong>**Set and prompt number:** First (10_dates)**  
><strong>**Warnings: **Language, Fluff, NO SEXUAL CONTENT JUST INNUENDO

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Lemonade Mouth. I do not make a profit for writing this story.

_And then there she was  
>In platform double suede<br>Yeah there she was  
>Like disco lemonade<br>I smell sex and candy here  
>Who's that lounging in my chair<br>Who's that casting devious stares  
>In my direction<br>Mama this surely is a dream_

-Marcy Playground

"This is not what I had in mind when you invited me to dinner," Lyle told Stella casually, as he readjusted his Ichigo wig. Usually he wouldn't dress as such a well known character but it went with her Rukia one and she beamed when she saw he had one. She shrugged and shoved a fist full of shocktarts into her mouth.

"Why? Because it's not dinner?" she asked mouth still full of candy.

"Mostly, that and because we're in costume…trick or treating," Lyle said and she smiled, having ingested so much candy already, her mouth was hued different colors.

"Sorry, it's hard to date when you're in a famous band. We wouldn't get an ounce of privacy. And come on, you know you were waiting to bust out that Ichigo costume!"

"True as that may be," he laughed, he cautiously reached out for her hand and she immediately grabbed it with her free hand. "I was hoping it would also just be us…" he said, casting his eye back to the rest of Lemonade Mouth who were all decked out in costumes with huge bags of candy.

"So did I…they just invited themselves along. Bandmates tend to do that," she said with such a serious tone, he was afraid it would continue to a second date…if they made it through this one.

"Are you serious," he asked and Stella laughed.

"No. I think they have every intention on cockblocking me," Lyle almost tripped on his robes and flailed around, causing Stella to laugh harder.

"Stella!"

"Sorry," she said through her laughter, "I couldn't help it, you're just too cute and easily flustered…I like that," He looked back to Wen and resisted the urge to mouth 'help me'.

"What else do you like?"

"You, apparently," she said with a wink and Lyle couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or just getting his hopes up. He never had a girl flirt with him, if she was flirting. He was bad at this and this was the girl he always wanted so messing up wasn't an option.

"Guys are we almost done? We have a party to get to," Scott called from the back of the group. He was once again dressed as the Goblin King right down to the ridiculously tight pants.

"Shut up Captain Tight Pants!" Stella called as she whirled around to face him, almost smacking Lyle with her huge bag of candy.

"That's why I want to go and be done! It's gonna take me two hours to get out of these pants!" Stella laughed so hard she had to stop walking as the band caught up with her.

"Why are you laughing like that, it's kinda freaky," Charlie said, opening a box of Nerds and pouring them into his mouth.

"I'm trying not to make any perverted comments, I don't want to piss Mo off and scare away Lyle," she said, calming down, Mo just arched her brows and shot her a dirty look. Though she was still seemingly secretly dating Scott, she did become jealous very easily though Stella knew, unlike Charlie, the boy didn't possess a wandering eye. He was truly faithful to Mo, after all, it took so long to have her Father's trust in him that he wasn't about to do something wrong.

"So you haven't been a pervert this entire time?" Lyle asked, Stella looked at him with a playful smile.

"No, I'm usually worse," she said with a leer which made all the guys back away, which made her laugh some more.

"Stella, this would be the time to step in and say, stop creeping out your date," Wen said in a stage whisper as he leaned over.

"And the rest of us," Charlie added.

"Sorry."

"No, you're not!" Olivia said, with a giggle as saw the look on Stella's face.

"Ok! So I'm not. But Lyle, I'm sorry if I'm freaking you out. I'm not normal," she said, that time she was honest and he smiled shyly.

"It's ok; it's why I like you. You're not afraid to be yourself," Stella smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Good! Now that that's settled we have three more houses, then a party to crash!"

"Hey!" Scott said, "No crashing! Ray will be there!"

"It's ok! Ichigo here can take him!"

"Uhhhh…"

"Ok, then _I_ will take him."

"How about we go to my house instead and watch Bleach?" Lyle asked, from Stella's whoop, he took that as a 'yes'.

"Ok, crisis averted, let's finish up!" Wen cheered and wrapped his arm around Olivia's shoulder as they ambled towards the last houses.

Lyle looked over to Stella who was sitting with at least 20 small piles of candy around her, organized by type. She was staring endlessly at the TV, seemingly absorbed.

"Is this how you pictured a first date to be?" he asked and she looked to him and carefully stepped around her piles and dropped down in front of him. She placed her hands on his knees and parted his legs. That startled him in a good way, she shot him a dirty look and sat with her back against his chest, leaning against his body. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist as she settled close to him. He heard her sigh happily.

"Now it is," she told him and he smiled.

"Is there going to be a second date?" he asked and she craned her head back, it was a tad awkward but she was smiling.

"Hell yeah, if you think you can handle it," she said with a wink, then somehow managed to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I think I can manage," he told her, and the resumed watching Bleach and half their candy.

To be continued

More fluffiness ahoy!


	4. Chapter 4: Gimme Gimme Gimme!

Everything You Want

**Title: **Gimme Gimme Gimme**  
><strong>**Author: **dj_rocca**  
><strong>**Fandom:** Lemonade Mouth (movie)**  
><strong>**Pairing: **Stella/Lyle**  
><strong>**Rating: **PG13**  
><strong>**Summary: **She was a Star and he was a Zero, he knew she'd never say yes, but he wanted to ask…**  
><strong>**Set and prompt number:** Movie Theater (10_dates)**  
><strong>**Warnings: **Language, Fluff, Sensual Content

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Lemonade Mouth. I do not make a profit for writing this story.

**Word Count: **500 (sorry so short, I didn't feel the need to drag this on, not when there's more to write ;) I hope you like it still!)

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
>Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away<br>Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
>Take me through the darkness to the break of the day<br>Movie stars  
>Find the end of the rainbow, with a fortune to win<br>It's so different from the world I'm living in

-ABBA

Lyle looked right, looked left; there was no sign of Stella's bandmates. He sighed and put his arms around her shoulders. She smiled at him and leaned closer to him. There was also no one in the theater which was a major plus, given the movie was almost out of theaters, it gave them some much needed alone time. He realized Stella was quietly watching him and he tore himself from his thoughts to look back at her.

"What?" he asked and she just smiled, and then kissed him. A very pleasant surprise and he was all too happy to kiss her back.

"Psst, the lights are still on, we can see you!" came a stage whisper behind their heads and they leap apart and were greeted by popcorn raining down on them.

"WEN!" Stella shrieked and began to fish the kernels from down her shirt, it didn't matter that they obviously were no longer alone or that the lights were on. She threw the offending popcorn to the floor and glared at him. "There better not be butter in there! The shit stains like a mofo!"

"Relax," Wen said, plopping down in the seat behind them, Olivia shaking her head in the seat beside him. "You'll live."

"You might not if you do that again," she warned him and then began to pick popcorn from Lyle's hair that shaking his head couldn't remove. "You guys suck!"

"Sorry Stell," Olivia said, but she sounded sincere, after all this probably was Wen's idea anyways.

"Stop cockblocking me!"

"Are you that ready to jump the boy? Geeze, who knew you…well we all know you but still," Scott said as he and Mo made their way up the aisle and headed to a secluded corner.

"You guys are asses!" Stella said as she spied Charlie and Victoria coming in, Charlie was laughing as they too, climbed the stairs and found a corner to sit in.

"Besides Stell, it would look bad if someone other than us _did _see, it would ruin your rising pop star image and make you look kinda slutty," Wen said and Stella sighed.

"Yeah yeah yeah…" the girl retorted

"And that's Charlie's job anyways," Olivia teased and giggled as Charlie yelled 'hey!' from a secluded corner and turned they all turned to face the screen as the lights went dim.

She sighed heavily and so did Lyle, she resumed leaning on his side as X-Men: First Class began. Eventually they all became too wrapped up in the movie, especially Lyle, Wen, Stella and Scott. From loudly making comments about the errors to flat out yelling when a mere metal bar could snap the White Queen's diamond form. Lyle grinned with pride at how outraged Stella became.

"Stella, why are you so awesome?" he murmured into her ear and she smiled.

"Because I'm the shit," she informed him in a matter of fact tone; he grinned and thanked his lucky stars she said yes to their first and second date.

-  
>To be continued<p> 


End file.
